1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to roofing shingles and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a roofing shingle with an enhanced shadowline appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of shingle and siding manufacture, it is known to manufacture shingles of an asphalt impregnated organic or inorganic web, having granules on an outer surface thereof, and having smaller particles on an opposite surface, comprising complete layers of shingle material, examples of which are present in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,837; 5,181,361; 5,287,669; 5,347,785; 5,375,491; 5,421,134; 5,426,902, as well as many other patents. Sometimes, these shingles are comprised of a plurality of complete layers of shingle material, adhered together as a laminate, and sometimes they are comprised of a single complete layer of shingle material, with or without an overlay comprised of an additional layer of adhesive, and an additional layer of granules applied thereto. In addition to structures such as the above identified shingles functioning as shingles, sometimes similar structures are used to function as components of siding, to be applied to side walls of a building structure, rather than the roof of a building structure. Accordingly, improvements in the appearance of roofing shingles continue to be of interest.